


Jealousy is next door

by Lollipopstars



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female!kihyun, Forgive author, Forgive bad grammar, Idk what title means, Infertility, Insecurities, Kihyuk is married, Mainly domestic fluff, dont know how to tag, idk what this is, this is crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopstars/pseuds/Lollipopstars
Summary: After being married for 15 months Kihyun should have no doubt about her husband's love for her but she cannot help the ugly feeling which settles when a young and quite pretty (not that Kihyun is any less Beautiful herself) lady moves in next door and just happens to be single and quite interested in Minhyuk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People forgive me this is my first time writing a fic. Kudos are appreciated and tell me if you want me to discontinue this work since this is crap.

A fine afternoon it was. After Minhyuk left for work Kihyun wondered what she should do. "Maybe the laundry? But I just did it yesterday."  
Kihyun thought. She turns on the television and surfs through the channels and pauses on a cooking show. It is not like she needed to watch any cooking show since they only showed how to make the things she already knew. It is not like she was braghing or something but she was an excellent cook and an excellent baker.  
Besides even if her food was horrible Minhyuk would eat it without showing any disgust amd compliment her cooking too.  
A small smile spread over her face when she thought about her husband complimenting her on her cooking.  
Kihyun had been proposed by Minhyuk after two years of dating. She had instantly said yes because she loved Minhyuk and he loved her and if he hadn't loved her he wouldn't have begged her parents for approval and would have left her like all those guys before Minhyuk who had promised their forever to kihyun but had turned tail and ran in face of rejection by her parents who were quite cruel with guys who tried to get too close to their beloved daughter. After getting approval from her parents Minhyuk had Married Kihyun and their wedding had been a blast!!!  
Like literally since the fireworks blasted over a table. Thankfully no one was hurt.  
A few months prior Minhyuk had been offered a great job but it required them to move into a different city. After a lot of consultation they both decided to move and bought an apartment near Minhyuk's office. It was difficult at first for Kihyun to manage without Minhyuk during the day since he had been working from home before but she grew accustommed to her new lifestyle and she could call or text Minhyuk anytime she wanted and he alwys replied not scolding her once for calling him in middle of work. And its not like Minhyuk had anything to worry he was the branch manager which meant he was directly under the man who owned the company and everyone else had to report to Minhyuk.  
Although the neighbourhood was new Kihyun easily manged to make friends with her neighbours and other people and now she knows all the streets to the markets and restaurants and stuff.  
Suddenly an idea popped in her mind and she thought of baking a cake for Minhyuk since the man loved sweets. Now she had found a task to do while Minhyuk wasn't there. She got up to go to the market to get the things. Stepping out she saw a lot of boxes lying outside in front of the door of the apartment next to theirs. Probably someone moving in but she couldn't see or hear anyone. But Kihyun couldn't be bothered about that because she had greater things going through her head.  
Kihyun hated waiting sometimes. She had received a text from Minhyuk saying that he would be little late than usual due to traffic and that he was sorry. So Kihyun was in not the brightest of moods but she knew that it wasn't Minhyuk's fault the man had even apologized as if he had caused the traffic jam! But Kihyun couldn't hrlp but feel a little disappointed since she had baked a cake for Minhyuk.  
Her train of thought was disturbed by the front door bell and she got up to answer expecting Minhyuk to be standing on the other side wearing a sheepish amd apologetic smile like he always did when something similar happened. Kihyun got a surprise when her eyes met with a figure of another woman rather than Minhyuk.  
"Hi, I just moved next door and just wanted to greet my neighbours. My name is Choi Eunji , please take care of me!" The girl Eunji said quite cheerfully and Kihyun stared for 5 whole seconds to process the events. "Hi I am Kihyun. Lee Kihyun."it still felt weird for Kihyun to introduce herself as Lee Kihyun rather than Yoo Kihyun.  
"Gosh you are really pretty are you married?"   
Now that was weird who asks that right off the bat?  
Kihyun had a bad feeling about thus girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and hits 

"Excuse me?" Kihyun managed to say after a few awkward moments of silence. Maybe she had heard it wrong.  
"Sorry, that must have sounded weird." The girl Eunji replied." I was only asking because of the ring in your finger it looks really nice and expensive.  
"Yes, I am married." Kihyun replied.  
"Is your husband hot? Is he handsome? How long have you been married? Do you have children? OMG!!! Show me his picture!!" She bombarded Kihyun with questions.  
Kihyun didn't know what to do. She felt cornered.  
Before Kihyun could say anything the bell to the elevator ringed and diverted Eunji's attention to whoever was stepping out of it. Kihyun thanked the person.  
"Wow, he is SO HOT!!" Eunji exclaimed. "Do you think he is single?"   
Kihyun peeked out to see this supposedly hot person and her heart stopped because the person was her husband. She didn't know how to feel about another girl oogling her husband but a little part of her felt proud that girls think her husband was hot.

Minhyuk stopped a little way from his apartment door. He could see Kihyun peeking out with a small smile but he could also see another unrecognized girl standing in front of the door blocking his entrance. "Umm...." Minhyuk started but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the screaming of the unknown girl.  
"Kihyunnie, he just talked to me!!! The hot guy just talked to me!!" Eunji relayed to Kihyun in a not-so-subtle manner.  
"That's my husband." Kihyun said in a small voice but loud enough for Eunji to hear. Eunji than looked between Minhyuk and Kihyun and noticed the silver band around Minhyuk's finger and stepped away to make room for Minhyuk to pass.   
Minhyuk worded a " Thank you" while stepping inside.  
Eunji had a weird expression when she bade them goodnight and Kihyun already had a bad feeling forming at the pit of her stomach.  
She must be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so short.  
> I actually had to cut it short and this chapter is actually a continuation. Also can somebody give me ideas since IDK what to write i hadnt thought this far.

"Who was that?" Minhyuk inquired once the door was safely shut. "Our next door neighbour." Kihyun stated.

"Why did she scream though when all I uttered was an 'ummm'?" Now that was expected but Kihyun didn't want to tell Minhyuk that their neighbour thought he was handsome and clearly were arranging Minhyuk in their marriage candidates portfolio.

"Maybe she lost it. I don't think she had it in the first place but oh well." Kihyun said in an off hand manner and Minhyuk broke out in fits of laughter earning a very judging glare from Kihyun but he managed to say in between laughs "I got it. We won't talk about it anymore."

After dinner when Kihyun was reading a book , while waiting for Minhyuk to get out of the shower, she thought to herself if she should brace herself for the worst because she didn't like the way Eunji stared at them when Kihyun was closing the door. What if she loses Minhyuk to that ..........  
Just then Minhyuk stepped into the room and hopped on the bed whining for Kihyun to put the lights out. Once settled inside the covers Minhyuk pressed a small peck on Kihyun's lips and took her in a warm embrace saying a soft ' I am sorry for being late' before going to sleep. And Kihyun felt reassured.

The next day when Minhyuk had left for the office Kihyun was confronted by Eunji and before Kihyun could say anything Eunji blurted "I am sooooo sorry for last night!! I didn't know he was your husband and I didn't mean to scream in his face."  
"That's okay, I guess. He didn't seem to mind at all." Kihyun said trying not to sound awkward.  
"Really? That's a relief! Say what is his name?"   
"Minhyuk."  
"A great name for a handsome guy like him. You are really lucky to have him." Eunji said.  
"I think he is lucky to be able to marry his sweetheart." Kihyun replied trying not to sound annoyed.   
"Wait, yours is a love marriage not an arranged one?" Eunji raised a brow.  
"Well.... a little of both I guess since he did ask my parents for my hand in marriage." Kihyun replied its not like she thought about the subject anymore.  
"OMG." Eunji said highlighting every alphabet. "You should treasure him more! A guy like him is difficult to come by! What if he falls out of love for you? What will you do then?" Eunji said well screamed.  
"That will never happen he has promised to love me forever and he always keeps his promises." Kihyun replied.  
"And waht if somebody steals him?"   
Now Kihyun had to raise an eyebrow at that and suddenly she disn't feel too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that was crap.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kihyun woke up again it was a very familiar sight. The ceilimg of her living room. She didn't quite remember what happened. She tried to put her thoughts in order. She was confronted by Eunji outside her apartmemt and she had said something about someone stealing.......  
"Are you okay?", her train of thoughts was disrupted by a loud voice and the image of Eunji appearing from somewhere behind her.  
"What are you doing in here?", Kihyun blurted before she could understand what she was doing.  
"Well, you suddenly collapsed and I dragged you inside your apartment. A really neat place. Also I contacted your husband and told him about this incident. He is on his way home." She replied easily without sounding offended over Kihyun blatant questioning of her existence inside her apartment.  
"I see............WHAT?!?!?!", Kihyun shouted after fully processing her words." You called Minhyuk??"   
"You can thank me later."   
"Where did you get the number? And what?"  
"Geez, no biggie, it was the frequently contacted number on your contact list also I think you should not write your phone password on the fridge. Anybody can unlock your phone." 

'Yeah, people like you.' Kihyun did not voice this thought but opted for another more reasonable question. "Why did you call Minhyuk?"

"You were on the floor. What was I supposed to do?" 

'Reasonable' Kihyun thought.

Before Kihyun could ask her another question the door flew open and in came a very worried looking Minhyuk.

"Ki , what happened? Are you okay?" Minhyuk was practically screaming. He went straight to the couch whete Kihyun and Eunji were sitting and gathered Kihyun in his arms.  
Kihyun's cheeks heated up at that and she felt a wave of embarrasment wash over her mainly because Eunji was watching this exchange very closely and Kihyun could feel the eyes on her.  
As much as she would have liked to stay in Minhyuk's embrace for longer, Kihyun slightly pushed Minhyuk to get him off herself.

"Calm down, I am okay."

"What happened Ki?"

"Nothing just collapsed. Nothing that big for you to come back home when you left just a few hours ago."

"Nothing big? My Ki collapsed in front of our apartment and you say I shouldn't worry? What if something had happened? I should be grateful for our neighbour who was there to help. Otherwise I would have come home to a corpse lying in front of our apartment." 

Kihyun could feel her cheeks heating up again slightly due to the way Minhyuk had said 'My Ki'.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her." Minhyuk said addressing Eunji who was now looking at Minhyuk. Staring and taking in every detail if Kihyun was allowed to judge peolpe.

"Oh no worries! Me and Kihyun are already friends so as they say 'a friend in need is a friend indeed' right?" Eunji replied.

"How can I ever repay you?" Okay that was getting dramatic.

"Really no biggie . I just took her inside."

"Ki is the most important person for me and I ....."

"Okay we shouldn't be holding our neighbour for so long without reason she has already done enough and she might have something more important to do. Thank you so mich for helping me and I am so sorry for the trouble." Kihyun had to she just had to.

"Yeah. I should get going." Eunji said putting up a smile which looked very fake." Goodbye neighbour take care!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this makes the cut. Also i am not really feeling like completing the atory now. Its crap. Literal crap. And i am lazy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ki, I think we should see a doctor." 

It had been a day since the fainting incident and Kihyun still wasn't feeling well. She had collapsed three times after that and all the while had insisted that she was fine.

" I am .......

"Before you say that let me remind you that you just collapsed in the kitchen."

Minhyuk said with a pointed look and honestly it was getting annoying.

"I am just feeling lightheaded. Not something you would visit a doctor for."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Ki I am worried."

"Well don't be. It is all fine."

Minhyuk sighed. There was nothing much he could do. He had tried convincing Kihyun to visit a doctor but to no avail.

"Don't look so depressed. How about I make us something to eat? Some pasta?" 

"No you should rest. I'll cook."

"Please, I am not sick I can do this much."

With that she got up to go to the kitchen but as soon as she got on her feet she felt her head spin and before she knew it she was falling.

"Thats it we are going to the doctor whether you like it or not!"

Minhyuk had caught Kihyun before she touched the ground. Now he was carrying her to the front door.

"Wait.. let me go" she protested.

"And let you fall again? Ki you are not feeling well and I will use force if I have to! Now be quiet and let me carry you."

"I can walk." She mbled knowing full well that Minhyuk was not going to listen to her protests.

"You can barely stand. How do you expect to walk? Let alone climb down six flights of stairs?" 

They were already outside and climbing down the stairs. 

"Woah.. what is going on? Going on a honeymoon perhaps?"  
It was Eunji. 'Perfect' Kihyun thought.

"Just going to the doctor. She is not feeling well." Minhyuk replied.

"Aren't you running for the 'Best Husband' award? Let me not hold you. Catch you later!"

"Yeah thanks!"

"Oh and get well soon neighbour~!"  
Eunji shouted from behind.

'I hate her' was what Kihyun thought before they drove off. She could see from the window Eunji staring down at them and waving to Minhyuk who waved back before they left. 'Very Much'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this is it. The storry us progressing painfully slow. Tell me your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
